


托雷斯家庭餐厅如一菜谱

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 泡沫破裂后的废墟里畅谈纸醉金迷。





	托雷斯家庭餐厅如一菜谱

**钞票点缀不过繁花，梦想践踏铁锁舞蹈。**

01

“……一个州长不一定是一个杂技演员。我们选他并不是因为他能做前滚翻或后滚翻。他干的是脑力劳动，是想方设法为人民造福。”

当这段激动人心的发言由黑白盒子里灌入屋间时，亚瑟咽下最后一口浓醇。大麻，尼古丁，还有纯度烧喉的威士忌，他不知道自己往那漂亮花瓶里倒上多少，摇了摇还有重量，说不准还顺带掺上老约翰的呕吐。这才多久没去宴会了，谈不上多感伤也就一周不到，时间流逝快得倘若能追上坠落。

他叫什么来着，电视机里潇洒谈吐的伙计。哈利，霍克斯，还是富兰克林，亚瑟记得。杰克逊曾嘲讽这小伙子的才干——“开着红色跑车去周游发言，这可不是拉斯维加斯”，作为回报他也总能如愿换来一杯红酒，咧开嘴大笑生怕旁人瞧不见他满嘴金牙。不过现在可好，这位老先生大概做梦也没想到那位被嬉笑的二代少爷却站在舞台上高谈改革，神采飞扬，好笑的是他家儿子们正愁眉苦脸。他们可没有败坏家财的本事——可不是没这心，只是着实穷得干净，推着三轮到市集叫卖一天也没能换来几个嘣板，卖得还是苹果，他们最熟悉的朋友，儿时用炭笔抹黑的描摹对象，纸醉金迷里感慨没点学问时的胸膛比拟。

股市崩盘，失业率史上最高。三年前可爱的安德鲁才向一整个合众国宣告，完全是没有必要忧心什么，这就是繁荣，现在享用并将永久进行下去的美好。轿车收音机，百老汇里坐满了人，少了优雅谈吐多了好些南方口音，就连电视机，没错这正在眼前一个劲喊个不停的铁盒子也为众人宠爱。要知道那时这可是大洋彼岸的奢侈品，越过大西洋后倒成了随处可卖的玩意，塞进贴满标签的木匣子向北美大陆兜售梦想。这可好不壮观，满手钞票换来一个沉得不行的铁盒子，哪怕画面与声音还学不会同步。

他想自己怕是加了苦艾，喉咙发干，眼前还飘起泡泡，一小颗一小颗，碳酸似的，撞入一碧如洗的蓝天。

华尔街晴空依旧，路牙石砖上又睡了多少人。

男人扯了扯衣领，跌跌撞撞地拨倒好一片玩意——黄金雕刻的塑像，标识成就的荣誉，还有照片，他没有能拿出来炫耀的家庭，头上有三个哥哥只可惜源自血缘的天生注定轻而易举似地为大洋阻隔，还有好一句“我祝你不得好死”。取而代之他摆上另一副，耶鲁商学院毕业合照。文森特，劳伦斯，还有杰克，好一群朋友，管他是不是披着皮囊的利益。现在又还剩多少，隔过生死。自动显示器承受不住断崖式跌落的数据，同样的还有心脏。人实在脆弱，满身器官只赌上薄薄心房，利益能伴随酒水将它喝得肥大，却又似一颗膨胀的气球，飘呀飘，一头扎进荆棘。

该做的还是得做，他是说，口袋里的钱还够买一块墓地，大不列颠，至少死了还不用像杰克逊那样被子孙后代拔去金牙——好在他还真绝后了，偏爱同类。

那是一把左轮手枪，空了五个弹轨只剩一发子弹。亚瑟从西部一位警长的手里赢回来，那醉老头不相信他敢胯下舔酒。

事实上他不仅敢，还能更过火。

亚瑟跪在地上，郑重地，又坚定地。一只白鸽飞过，自由无忧。两滴水滴滑下，沿着杯壁装模作样地摔在地毯。

他考虑过换个方式，再写个遗书什么的，但斟酌后又还是举起枪。够悲壮，“嘣”的一声死了，用的还是口酒瓶换来的枪。

——“梅隆拉响汽笛，胡佛敲起钟。华尔街发出信号，美国往地狱里冲！”小麦烧成碳取暖，灌上牛奶铸就银河，瞧吧伙计，地狱赌成地铁，真他妈恶魔的屁眼！

枪口抵上下巴，仰起头来倒念十字。主啊——尊贵的柯克兰先生还忘了悼词，临时编上几句所幸还好抛弃胸衣前的玫瑰。

亚瑟叩响扳机。

嘭——

弹壳滚了下来，如愿脱轨，高速旋转磨破了皮，枪管高热烤穿下巴。鲜红染破毛毯，酒杯从桌上跌落尘地，就似一个个怀揣期翼的来客，又一个个攥住美好余晖拥抱高空。

屏幕这头坠落鲜血，电视机一头那位先生壮志凌云。

好不嘲讽。

没死成。亚瑟淡然自语。

地毯被烧破了，多亏了那颗子弹。铅弹，小口径不至于夸张地掏出肠胃，极近距离下弹道也得以毁灭生灵。绿眸略过，男人什么也没说，转身取出一小块纱布——就在身后。纱布，胶带，还有酒精，一切就似巧合，谁会为预料之内的死亡做好事后准备；可一切又近人为，谁会为意料之外的未亡做足了准备。

或者该说他压根就没打算去死。

铅弹，口径十毫米，纸弹壳锥形弹头，看起来寻常不过，与警探先生的危险武器相近。除去被特殊处理后格外轻的外壳金属，除去挖空后的火星弹药。

他突然想来一杯酒，这次换上伏特加。北寒之地的消毒方式，故意偏开枪管也不意味能逃过破伤风杆菌的侵扰。

亚瑟•柯克兰，华尔街银行家之一，英国人。在二十三岁生日当天尝试自杀，没死成还给自己又教了一杯酒。他还不至于要寻死，英格兰分家后的别墅藏品还能让他无忧无虑地活上一辈子。而且今天也不是他的生日，这才十一月，1932年，他大概还得等上几个月，不过这么说衬得更加悲剧罢了。亲爱的兄长们把他的出生证明给撕了，砸向脑袋还祝愿希望这辈子都别再见到自己。不过总事与愿违，他是说，比起顺势如愿以偿，亚瑟更喜欢亲身验证一张脸到底能为怒火扯得多么扭曲。

四面悲歌日落西山，曼哈顿不知道葬送了多少坠空生命，本该像一只鸟似的，可这却又多了一个疯子，嘴边品尝最烈的酒，还一手捂牢磨破皮的下巴。

他没打算死，也不觉得活着有多好，纸醉金迷后的脑子还没晃过神来，简单衡量后他只是单纯达成一个共识：死了这世间可就少了一个笑话。

而他还没有嘲弄足这趟人间。

02

亚瑟•柯克兰自尽的消息无胫而走，传播速度快得就似关于他的传闻。挥霍无度，又沉醉烟酒，还有那惨烈悲壮，什么脑袋被轰掉了大半，什么女佣刚开门就粘上满手脑浆，更有甚者直接坚定而语——“他一定是死了，我敢以母亲的名字起誓”。好吧伙计，请问您老到底是遭了什么罪，才需要为你这小子的所作所为一一买单。

当然这种谣言会不攻自破，毕竟他还在活着，他是说，他还顶着一颗健全的脑袋，没有镶嵌斧头也还不至于脑浆迸溅。

于是乎弗朗西斯决定往杯里多倒上一团奶油，扣在威士忌上又甜又腻，再点缀仨俩樱桃，好一个迷人的圣代新地，就欠一句“生日快乐”。

换成忌日快乐他会更乐意些。

“于是说，”考虑再三尊贵的波诺弗瓦先生还是顿住手脚，在表面又浇了一份糖浆压垮松软棉球。这下卖相着实不算美观，不过这又有什么，对于再怎么精湛磨练厨艺后的绅士出品，他好说还是赚了些许。“发现自己没死后，你就草草地包扎伤口，喝上一大口威士忌壮胆往湖里跳，像坐升降梯的恶魔一样。”

然后全剧终，该死的粗眉毛总算是死了。

“伏特加。”

男人直言纠正，没有半点幽默听着像是故意挑刺。1932年十一月的某日，亚瑟一如既往地来到这家餐厅，位于曼哈顿一角的狭长店面。这在街道的末端，店铺的形状大小自然也算难看。可法国男人这就认准了这番独特，就似他的店。红，大片的纯色，可不至于眼疼，那混上了别的，粉，橙，西柚与柳橙的甘甜点缀唇角，久久不愿别离。时代磨去了社会棱角，现状重新塑形摧毁，可他却如旧，这个法国男人——托雷斯家庭餐厅，名字逊毙了菜谱也孤燥无味，红酒牛肉美式薯条，还有数不尽的美酒，挂羊头卖狗肉。

但他却摇了摇头，手里勺过高压锅，那总会留一份咖喱，没有东南亚的辛辣，多了南欧的回味。

番茄，或巴塞罗那的余晖。

亚瑟取出烟盒，雕刻玫瑰与雄狮。甩了甩后他又重新放下，没火——或者该说，时间还长，机会别这样浪费了。“而且我也没到湖里，我坐上船去了一趟长岛，去见我的情人。”

这话不假，他刚放下枪就夺门而出，满下巴血吓坏电梯井旁的大叔，当上世纪勇敢者的游戏看守遇上浑身是血的疯子，大概谁也不得不由心承认高下。曼哈顿中心至长岛的距离不远，踩满油门就能到达，可惜现在连地铁也停运了。不敢开，无论是对铁轨还是马路，那总会躺上人，暂居或归宿。

“亲爱的海瑟薇还好？”

柯克兰先生当然有情人，只不过不如传言所言夸张罢了，如花圃般浪漫写意的香房，意外和谐相处的美人们，还有这张比十个同志当着你面上还要基的模样，这不过咬准了其中两项。他有情人，长岛名门的海瑟薇小姐。

男人没有否认，那位女士也是。他们并肩出现在每一个奢华场合，舞会或街道，跑车上高吼歌声。

只不过更多时候，她更爱一支香烟，女士薄荷烟，很细很长，润湿沾上红印，递给一旁品酒的绅士。去好好聊聊他们的故事，省去没有必要的掩饰武装，关于男人与女人，只关于属于自己的那一方，关于被称为“情人”的友人。

肉体诚实直白，换一句话说也称得上低俗可笑。

“还好。除了一家子破产，老山姆连一包烟也卖不出去。”说着他端起酒杯，威士忌混奶油，甜涩交融，与往舌头上摆一块肥肉没什么差别。弗朗西斯的店里人不算多，名为家庭餐厅的酒吧更何况现在还是早上，他大概是脑袋被子弹敲傻了，一大早别谈猎艳就连寻找工作的牛皮藓也不属常见。“长岛专产，特色热礼。”

“可怜的女孩。”法国人如是说着，但也不会多么关心。在这个年代还有什么关切，编织美梦需要钱讨好说话也需要钱，钱，钱，一切都为了钱，如果缺乏这个前提谈何往后，现实可没多少圣人，充其量是铺着圣人皮囊的腐臭灵魂。

作为回报英格兰绅士皱了皱眉，咖啡味，那家伙往鸡尾酒里还倒上这些——关切？好家伙，不是柯克兰先生太过于淡漠但这就是那个时代的生存方式，瞧瞧，你幸运地抱上一块浮木沉荡，一只手向你求救，还会有更多！一只又一只，指甲嵌入木缝牙齿咬破皮囊，接下来还会发生什么，不过河面又再度剥夺生机。

“然后呢，你就没点表示吗，你的朋友我可是死后余生。”

“那我祝你下次死得顺利。”

一如既往。英国人不会吝啬他的嘲讽，而法国人大概也揣满心声，亲切问候全族旁系罢了。

男人不住砸舌，弗朗西斯像是习惯了似地耸了耸肩，背对吧台又回到他的厨房。醉鬼贪恋不过美酒，而美酒又醉得美梦维系。

亚瑟没有什么闲情雅致去推测弗朗西斯的情史秘密，他更在乎早餐。这团黑色的海啸似乎还没闹够，第三年了砸碎在街道的陶瓷酒杯仿佛在讽刺曾经美满——瞧啊这可来自东方，地球版图的另一面，捎一份回家吧先生，越过大洋与千山万水，也就不过五百刀，抬抬手这不就轻而易举。

然后美梦破裂，通透的泡沫，折射于表面的期盼炫彩。

他抿了一口酒，还是觉得烟来得更好。

那是一个男孩，金发，肌肉结实倘若彰显年轻魅力。美国人。亚瑟眯着眼睛打量。除了美国人还有谁会朝盘子哼唱星条旗。大概不是弗朗西斯的猎物，他说的是，倘若早已归属任意一方猎物也不会如现在般甘甜可口。捕猎者的长期直觉，现在他只是单纯地觉得这小子可真辣。

别有癖好的绅士不爱强人所难，瞧瞧那小子的模样，举着托盘满是热情，的确在这个时代能有一份工作已是幸福。他的烟在哪，桌上烟盒里。打火机正安静地躺在口袋，不过他不会掐灭罢了。他说过，不要浪费机会，就连斯科特那个人渣也总算能少一句废话。

更别说他亚瑟•柯克兰。

“嘿伙计。”老天，他承认这样的语气词轻浮极了，与他一贯的绅士形象完全不符，不过这又有什么，先礼后兵适合佩戴君子皮囊的舞会，至于寻常巷陌的酒吧一角——感谢上帝，它那庸俗的名字总算能用在刀刃上，就似一块遮羞布似的。“有火吗。”

遇上客人的搭话，男孩随声转身。蓝眼，北美审美下的标准。“有的，先生。”翻了翻口袋，他熟练地从围裙里掏出一块火机——沾满油污看起来很腻，不过还算新奇。亚瑟不由满意地点了点头，半身围裙牛仔裤，还套上一件汗衫，白的，腋下为汗水弄湿些许。说通俗些就是说人话，这他妈的屁股真翘。

男人没有说话，甩出烟支含在唇齿。男孩识得眼色，竖起手掌遮挡火苗，凑得很近又暧昧地绕过接触。聪明的家伙。

“谢谢。”

他深吸了一口，浊烟弥散，缓缓咽落喉咙，他又似要掐准什么地缓缓吐出。烟，一缕一缕，很薄无意，却勾上了喉咙，萦绕在彼间对方。

那家伙没有皱眉，还算满意。

“博基！”入洞前又多挥了一杆，像是瞧见什么腐臭玩意般，亚瑟不由地扯高音量。“什么烂球，老天敢情那群老贵族还在相信什么绅士礼仪，打多一杆还得带头鼓掌吗。”

高尔夫球，身份的象征。他也实在是许久未挥，愿上帝保佑对方的无知无措，他是说，自大萧条到来后他已经好些日子没去好好挥杆，中指的茧消磨殆褪，上衣口袋里也少塞上几些零钱。可爱的詹姆士机灵依旧，只可惜偌大的球场里再无一人，现在说不准还多选去放牛，精草铲了拿去种苗，脱水萎焉又晒干麦谷，昔日的奢华在哪，撑开的白伞与夏阳，那头乖巧的哈巴狗又在哪，现在到华尔街楼下腐肉里或许还能掘到宝藏。搭讪时聊高尔夫，手里还攥着一份过期四个月的比赛，这可真逊，随时代不同就连说话也得穷酸。

而他的北美少年摇了摇脑袋，轻声而笑——“阿尔弗雷德“，那家伙的名字，胸前的名牌上勾得歪歪扭扭。他或许还真该多走一步，离开英格兰时。战火逼在眉睫而他来到了港口码头，不远处就是登记处，海军水手，斯科特去了，这个性子急躁的男人总算找到了宣泄一腔怒火的地方。而他登上了船，出自纯粹的叛逆，不想与兄长再度相遇。如果那时他选择了另一条路会怎么样，瞧瞧这洞察力，说不准现在可浪费了。

“就像多一根薯条，先生，需要配点番茄酱吗。”

实在聪明，巧妙回答了还顺势推销了一波薯条——法国人在北美开的家庭餐厅里竟还如此贴地气。

“如果你乐意与我多喝一杯。”

说着亚瑟递去一杯醇酒，预调鸡尾酒，他从弗朗西斯手中多换来的。琴酒为基调勾勒苦艾的火辣，再点缀奶油丝滑唤醒舌尖本有滋味。这感觉很神奇，明明从成分上与自己眼前的这杯没有多少区别，但却营造截然不同的滋味。就似事实与谎言，不过是换一个角度的谬论。

所以说他这可不算搭讪，该称作友好交谈，用实际行动甚至企图耗上肉体去好好关切可爱的陌生弟弟。

但他报之一笑。“苏格兰？”阿尔弗雷德询问传统意义上的高尔夫之乡，没有主动拒绝或否认，这般巧妙机灵难怪弗朗西斯会在这番动荡年代还雇佣了这样的小伙。

英国人愈发满意。他端起酒杯，却没有主动咽下，恰恰相反他抖下烟蒂，往水晶烟灰缸里。吧台灯光不亮窗外大白天的刺眼更是破坏气氛，可磨不过先生骨子里的狡猾。他着实挑剔，尊贵的柯克兰先生，对于伴侣方面无分期限但绝不会饥不择食。比起光有皮囊没有智慧与风趣的肉体，他更倾向于拥抱后者的纯粹。

眼前男孩近乎是超出意料。“事实上我更欣赏内达华。”他说。

“北美的高尔夫文化？”这下倒轮到那旁的男孩主动询问。

男人摇了摇头。胡子混蛋对他实在是很不客气，奶油小山扛不住果酱重压，混入杯中琥珀又勾勒裂痕与纹路，他还没尝一口，不是说浪费只是这真他妈的就是一个套路，好好地破坏自己的形象，顺带嘲讽一波英格兰人在高卢雄鸡地盘里毫无胜算的自我牌局。

他自有手段。

“不过是规矩罢了。”

红灯合法。

一颗樱桃，小小的点缀杯面。省去耀灯这衬得抹去光泽，擦落印痕无瑕表面上大自然赋予纯粹美妙。他就似把玩什么，亚瑟•柯克兰，食指与拇指掐起梗柄，满是随意。

营造绯红。

红。樱桃的色彩，没有灯光暧昧作用下这番美好又落得本质美曼。那不过是一颗再普通不过的樱桃，水果罢了，此时却送入嘴旁，那个男人的唇边。绅士唇薄，没有世纪佳人的红润欲滴，但却送去燥热，凭吐出的舌尖，与蹭落赤色表面的奶油白印。

陷阱已然布下。

“一杯，如何？”

邀请罢了，可每一个字眼都磨过这湿润喉咙。祖母绿的双眸眯起享用，倘若美味至极，倘若即将捕获。

猎人的狂欢。

一只手伸向亚瑟，一如他所料。接下来会是疯狂，酒吧巷陌或者是曼哈顿的私宅，如果可以男孩自己的公寓最好。年轻又有活力，衣服脏乱扔去还涂满汗味。现在是十一月，感恩节的火鸡饿死在笼里，悬挂头颅如脑袋之上，象征忠诚的槲叶下，交缠又将献上多么美妙的乐章。

可他擦过额发，指尖落在杯柄。

那杯酒。

“谢了伙计。”超出预料之内的慌张无措，来自北美的男孩不过是耸了耸肩。他不会读不懂暗示与意味，瞎也能通过慵懒英腔捕获暧昧。那杯酒为他端在掌心，沉甸甸的啤酒杯，而他又看似蛮不在乎。“但是……”

阿尔弗雷德灌下一大口醇酒，连同甜腻的味道还有黏得吓人的大堆奶油。没有暗示也没有回味，他就像是劳累了一天的伙计，手里举着烧焊至一半的钢板，一旁还声情并茂地配上一声满足——碳酸似的，任泡沫蹭得上唇粘糊滑稽，纯粹为了盛夏解暑。

“我想外面的绅士先生们更感兴趣。”

男孩还上一句回击，干净利落毫无拖泥带水。樱桃还在，触碰唇齿。而红止于喉间，由情人的口红，至交错视线。

——“你这辈子还会如此流离吗，遇上一位又离别一处。”

海瑟薇曾询问他，在那泡沫依然漂浮高空之时。她刚与卡罗尔闹翻，她的情人。倾倒美人裙摆之下的人很多，唯独相近高傲的另一美人，她想，这大概就似长岛的落日，无论发生了什么经历了什么，依然得以醉倒自我。

“那你呢，我的女孩。”亚瑟拾起她的高跟鞋，提于指尖。他不过就是这副德行，没有归处也没有方向，寻乐前赚足资本，玩累了又再接再厉，不过如此。“这不过是我们相处的原则罢了。”

她摇了摇头。捧起绅士的脸庞，从她身上未带走丝毫却又平等真诚的友人。老天她该给她的朋友送上什么，哪怕于当下。泡沫破裂只剩残酷，赤色的鲜血染红裙袖，她凝视着，一遍遍发自内心祈祷。

“那我愿你遇上一段铭刻心中的邂逅。”

相遇不一定源自注定，但还至再逢刹那，请你还作为我人生里的唯一变数。

他第一次回味醇酒，不烈不呛，甚至甜腻黏糊。

但却融透喉间，奶油堆砌，随骄阳融褪。

冬末盛夏。

03

小时候高不过桌面双手只能攥住母亲的裙摆，亚瑟在那时收到了一份礼物。纯金色的木盒雕纂精美图案，封闭的锁合又系上一条缎带，是一盒糖果，海外从商的父亲给他们四兄弟带来的礼物。

那是别提多高兴了，父亲买足了四盒无需顾虑兄弟间的割分，事实上就算要也没什么忧心，他们不过还是毛孩，闹闹腾腾也就十几岁，装模作样还声称成人。话不多提就算如此那群家伙也不会慷慨得多送两盒，于是男孩选择了自我满足，塞进床底的宝箱里，晃着腿描摹理想美妙。

然后现在呢。把玩手里的打火机，绅士笑着向宴会里的来宾打招呼。“然后我把那盒糖果带了过来，遇到一位值得更好的朋友，就替他送上祝福。”

紧接着这会是一阵倾佩，鼓掌与赞美，好不赚足颜面。

谈资，搭讪，接着又循环一次，不过也就这样。过去精美的木盒也磨去棱角，塞在理由的糖果早已换做珠宝与枪支，他还有什么，不过是漫长的相遇与离去罢了！

他闭上眼睛。

“于是说，你愿意成为我的搭档，到劳伦斯的舞会上。”

绅士这才抵达了餐厅，外面大风大雨，浇得车顶也嘭嘭嘭作响。司机哈姆斯也离开了身旁，在这种动荡年代谁愿意放过不愁钱的老板还有一份好工作，不过这位老先生却攥着帽子礼貌地摇了摇头——“我想回家”，他说。他是比利时人，越过大洋与时间，他只想回到故乡拥抱子婿。

“如果他们需要的是端盘子的侍者。”

笑着递去一杯热可可——感谢上帝这还不是给他的——阿尔弗雷德的笑容一如既往。弗朗西斯难得地从厨房与酒窖出来，擦了擦酒杯他像是努力憋笑。现在是二月，都第二年了，咱们亲爱的柯克兰先生依然一无所获，老天他连手指都碰不着，或者该说在这位老朋友看来说不准他才是会被吃得死死的一方，这点空空如也可对不起某位先生堪比通勤的出现率。

“得了吧伙计，拉斯维加斯？”

亚瑟白了弗朗西斯一眼，他敢发誓假如吧台下不是密封，他一定会一脚踹得那家伙断子绝孙。毛巾。这叫人感动他淋成这样也就收获这点玩意，或许能划分做故意所为，只要他愿意他甚至能直接住在楼上省得每天奔波，只不过他更倾向于渐近渐远，你知道的，距离的变化总能扯得心跳。

还是二手毛巾。上面沾满香波的味道，大概是特地清洗干净。

“听说那的小费不错。”

只可惜那小子还在装傻，叫人又爱又恨的美利坚男孩。

“那我家呢。”他干脆乘胜追击，好吧即便一点胜算他也暂未察获。“我是说，全纽约可没有比我更慷慨的雇主。”邀请得真他妈逊，太直白了也没点寄托，故意扯长的音调现在听起来就像是掐着鸭嗓的拖慢言语。

他摇了摇头。“你知道答复。亚瑟。”

名字源自阿尔弗雷德询问，在亚瑟坚持出现满一个月后才送来的唯一一次主动。老天这小子定是从商的料，懂得怎么样吊着胃口，也懂得怎么样全身而退。这三个月里他可谓是各种邀请与送贺，名酒香水哪怕珠宝，他都为这个男孩递来。一个个精巧漂亮的礼盒又为退还，天鹅绒里的珍稀宠儿直到现在也没点痕迹。他大概连碰都没碰，那个男孩。他比谁都懂得暧昧，关于进一步的发展。又比谁都理得清界线，从不会令任意一方亏损无利。

该说是精明，还是披上铠甲的真诚。

他第一次想起曾经，雕刻精美的木盒，里头塞满了还没有撕开的糖果，放在床底下男孩兴奋地晃腿畅想。后来也就发霉了，伦敦那天气和湿度，食品不好好储藏就这样塞在床底，也是活该。

而这个人会不会明白，沾满霉点的糖果还有为此哭得稀里糊涂的少年。

“阿尔弗。”他不知道自己从哪里挤出这点声音，听起来很遥远，很空，不似来自躯体，更似来自自己也无法回头的曾经。“雨停了。”

说谎。雨还在下，浇得曼哈顿终日无休。

而他顿了顿，送去一杯热茶。亚瑟点的，但混入其中的奶与白糖出自男孩之手。

“可会放晴。”他笑了笑，撑起下巴送亚瑟抿下醇茶。果然这餐厅的主厨还是弗朗西斯，就连茶都泡不好的家伙怎么可能掌勺。奶太多糖又跟不上，衬得口感很是奇怪，说到底就是出了色，有着茶叶颜色的叶子水。

“到时候我们一起去钓鱼吧。”

男孩笑了，不再如侍者那副标准的笑容，而源自更深，笑得灿烂露出牙齿，不算漂亮但映入心灵。

他觉得很暖，大概就算是叶子水也带有基本暖意。

有什么打开了，“咔”的一声，很闷，像是源自生锈的锁。

里头有什么，不过是弄湿的天鹅绒，长满霉菌的糖果，还有一个被冻得发抖的少年罢了。

现在多了一束阳光，是金色的，沿着追逐，那会有一个少年，推开盒子探入脑袋，满心好奇却从无别意。

温暖又诚恳。

“你会去吧。”

意识与眼前的他问。

“听说这能赚来不少钱。”

说谎。模仿腔调扯上无厘头的借口，他予以肯定答复。

04

鱼自然是没钓成，倒不是为了什么换了味道的邀请（事实上说来惭愧，某位英格兰绅士着实将这意味换成别的，这可不能管他，比如红灯映照下的硬糖，比如化成奶油的樱桃），而是多亏了骄阳与指示牌。那群家伙果然是不会放过最繁华的城市，就连郊区片隅也没能逃过一劫。金属制的指示牌被踹得东歪西倒，贴在上头的胡佛被吐上一口唾沫。这个将美利坚带上梦境又跌落深渊的男人不会再受到曾经的赞誉，现实不过如此，谁也是自私的，谁也不会回忆你的曾经。他们还遇上了一颗钉子，在柏油马路上，阳光将它烤得发亮，与其说是钉子倒不如更似财宝——可这怎么可能，这可是1933年，哪怕换到地球对面也不会有这番光靠捡拾就能维持生计的光景

阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨，可惜亚瑟差点想要往这条宽敞的马路踹上一脚——会被当成同伴，好一个不满。

他点燃了一支烟，车抛锚了哪都去不了，像是这马路给他抢了送到嘴边的鸭。

“有点生气？”北美男孩笑了笑。而他折断了路旁的野草，含在嘴里像在吹响未曾听过的音符。

“失望而已。”男人又踢了一角无辜的石头。。他们停在一条公路边上，亚瑟认不出这在哪，理所当然这离开了他所熟悉的城市，即便在区域范围内相信短短的一小时车程也走不远到哪。四周都是荒凉，放眼望去，不过是枯树与薄烟，源自不远处的山边一角。那原来还有房子，亚瑟不由地在心头自语。

阿尔弗雷德什么也没说，看起来不打算安慰身旁绅士。怕是又看穿了一套吊胃口的计谋。

“你看起来总在生气。”他说。“明明也不缺什么。”

“谁他妈地会有满足。”愤愤而语，他也不顾什么形象，管他的从一开始他就没打算保留多少，该动手也动手了该暗示也暗示了可无奈对方也就一捆木头，怎么敲也没点反应，那还玩什么伪装，木头无性别以这小子的淡定和自制力，说不准他直接把自己给扒了对方也就脱个外套问他冷不冷。

“只是眼界不同罢了。”男孩耸了耸肩。他顿住了脚步，回过头来，蔚蓝撞入幽绿，他就似捉住了什么。“反正也没钓成鱼，要来一个地方吗。”

“什么。”亚瑟已经学乖了，怎么想也不会是如愿以偿的场景。他想要的是猎人捕获，而对方说不准满脑子花花草草——比自己还有这点闲情雅致。

阿尔弗雷德攥住了双手，亚瑟的，朝向一方。

“往前走就是了。”

那不过一块田野，诚如方才所见，谈不上多么广阔也就是荒草一摞。说实话他真不觉得这有些什么，独特风情或意外特色。肉眼可见的荒凉又近乎无所触及的广亩，狗尾或麦芒，可不是吗这就是一块荒地。在这荒谬的年代里人也活不好，更别说有什么闲情雅致去好好地照料田地。荒谬荒唐，谁敢相信曾经这里也立起一块块木牌，敲得结实甚至还镀上一层铁，宣扬所有与幸福。然而现在，这不过是一块荒地罢了。

什么也没有，什么也未曾拥有。

田野里起初是没有路。野草满布荆棘利刺，这不会种植蔷薇玫瑰，但这群高高在上的人们又岂能知道，带刺的可不仅是这点出现在各大徽章上的漂亮玩意。杜鹃啼血占据巢穴，三角梅外又划破衣裳。那会是鲜血，赤红的刮落一角，北美的风很干，更别提冬末，抽得脸颊发疼，与其说是脚踩在道路上，倒不如说是脚攥紧小路。

有什么在闪耀，很刺眼，一晃一晃又令人无法捉住。金币，珠宝？

是一块挂满衣服的钢板。

这什么也没有，树林荫翳或者是遮荫伞面，但却又似拥有了全部，屋子，人烟，还有混淆泥土与污浊的腐臭。这不该是人生活的地方，坑坑洼洼的泥地困住足以扯疼关节的湿气，少了半块瓦楞的边角下还住上整整一家。屋檐巷陌还没挖下水沟，污秽浑浊涕泪，现实在这失去了光芒的边缘描摹色彩。倘若世间真存在上帝，那么劳请他好好瞧瞧，在这块土地上发生的一切——不是农田也不是庄稼，这是铁皮与废铁，这是他们的家。

嘴是长在人的脸上，但却没有任何一道标准去衡量，听信全部后所背负的责任与重担。那不会是一个人的责任，但这会是推翻多米诺的最后一张骨牌，纸醉金迷与闪光灯间，衣着光鲜及一杯美酒——“我相信贫困很快就会从美国消失”，你喝的不是来自法兰西的美酒，是脚下土地的鲜血，是为虚幻泡沫堆积拥挤之下的农民血泪。

亚瑟什么也没说。他不瞎他自然是看透了全部，正因为此他才会觉得淡漠。枪握在手里得以偿命，但他又不愿意塞上一颗真正的铅弹——大概是没有意义，在这逐渐灰暗的世界里；大概是心存不甘，就这样消失在这还没有恢复光彩的世界里。

那只手还牵着他，没有松开。

“我不觉得多么绝望。”阿尔弗雷德看透了亚瑟，果不其然从最开始便是，他知道这副身体的主人在寻找什么，明明他什么都拥有没有理由这番如此，可他却失去了什么。希望，火光？那就是一副空空如也的躯壳，抽去了灵魂剩下回音。是这个世间的回音，随波逐流。祖母绿未曾沾染，这不意味着绝对的纯粹，不过是挖空罢了，就像一台失去频道的黑白电视机，没有映落丝毫。

可他却想抹上色彩，在这灰白色块之间。

“悲伤是有的，痛苦是有的，可不过如此而已。”男孩握紧了那只手，属于那个人的世界一角。绿眸凝视，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己在这双眼睛里算是什么，他为什么要对这个人报以这种情感，荒谬，可笑，他不过出于低俗理由。可自己又有多少能摆上台面，将希望硬安上另一个人身上，那不过是陌生人罢了！

他只不过也在期盼，祈祷这番色彩融入他的世界。卑微地，虔诚地。

阿尔弗雷德没有告诉亚瑟，抢在这位英格兰绅士向他搭话之前，他已然为之吸引。那抹浅金，那眼幽绿。

那刻相遇。

“不过是为了活着。”

在这无瓦遮顶的世间，在这灰暗压抑的每分每秒。于荒原，于自我私心。

于手中攥紧的希望。

男人没有说话，少有的沉默。末了他掏出了烟盒，阿尔弗雷德本能地挡风打火，却为掌心拒绝。

亚瑟深吸了一口气，久久地长叹空中。

“你知道我喜欢你吧。”他问。

“想被我上的那种。”他笑了，答得坦然。

绅士白了男孩一眼，咽下薄烟浓醇。“现在我改变主意了。”

亚瑟掐住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，几厘米的高差为他硬生生地碾碎。恶狠狠地捉牢，他冲这张看上的脸缓缓地吐出烟雾。

“我要上了你。”

一字一顿，咬死了喉咙。

阿尔弗雷德第一次知道呼吸是那么困难，在最爱的人面前。

“那你试试看。”

人生总得有点盼头，即便知道不可能。

可活着就会有未来。而与你的未来也基于活着。

希望是多么遥不可及，但倘若两个人都在期盼相同的未来，是不是在这庞大的基数里有多了双份可能。

和风吹过，骄阳依旧，冬末寒冷透骨，但春天终会到来。浅金色，飘洒碎光。

与你的第一个春天。

05

冬天是漫长的，三月之初。街边不至于积雪但烟囱总是最忙，毛毯来不及拍灰，但不得不说一旁的壁炉会是屋子里最干净的地方。新的一年总得有些变化，熬过了最冷的寒夜，黎明到来之时的碎光又是否会跳落高墙，小心翼翼地护着新的光火。

亚瑟不由地拉低帽子，毛毡帽。他不太适合这种看起来毛茸茸的玩意，脸偏小还是金发，衬得怀揣不适年龄的稚嫩。

不过他固执地不系上围巾，大概也很是不符合岁数的幼稚。

“晚上好伙计。”

他推开了餐厅的大门，熟悉的托雷斯餐厅。一如既往，酒吧可没什么人，更别说这两者兼顾的半吊子。弗朗西斯正在厨房里折腾，还是那也，红番茄与咖喱，他将时光搅入属于记忆中的巴塞罗那。菜谱寻常依旧，没什么可细细品尝，但这也不意味着绝对的弊端，至少省区犹豫选择的时间，闭上眼睛都能出菜。

“今天真早，亚瑟。”

是阿尔弗雷德，那个男孩。他还是那样，半身围裙与牛仔裤，不变的是上衣多披上一件外套，有点旧但干净得体。他还在这里，这家家庭餐厅。一杯热可可送到一角的卡座，那还有三三两两的客人，大概在等人，窗外实在寒冷，火光不减的壁炉才能送来些许暖意。

“外面真冷。”

“可不是吗。”

说着他递来了一条毛巾，二手，用香波特地清洗干净，又似早有准备般，为壁炉火光烤得入心温暖。

一切如常。

——“朋友们，我想花几分钟时间同合众国的人民谈谈银行的情况。”

源自吧台上的广播，哥伦比亚广播。低沉的声音传入耳际，唤醒诚恳与平等。火光于壁炉里摇曳晃动，炭木折断的声音细而近无。这是新上任的总统先生，富兰克林，这才不过第八天。他们没打算拧去别的频道，就算换了这也不会有多大变化。这种感觉很微妙，劳累了一天后去听这些，这摆明了是政客发言但却不至于抗拒，就似一团火光，只阻挡在彼此之间，宁静又温和。

“…… 我要指出一个简单的事实，你们把钱存进银行，银行并不是把它锁在保险库里了事，而是用来通过各种不同的信贷方式进行投资的，比如买公债、做押款。换句话说，银行让你们的钱发挥作用，好使整个机构转动起来……我可以向大家保证，把钱放在经过整顿、重新开业的银行里，要比放在褥子下面更安全。”

事实与否，亚瑟不予评价。他说不清楚这位先生为什么要那么做，这才刚上任就如此诚恳地打出底牌，与赤身裸体又有什么区分。而他却愿意如此，在这刚上任的第八天，在这炉火正旺的暖意里。

有什么在燃烧，伴随简短，点燃在每一个合众国百姓的心中。

阿尔弗雷德也在听，他什么也没说。那方平光眼镜很是碍眼，不过这一刻又近适合，他就似凝视窗外，风雪消停的夜晚，以及人影，映落炉边火光。

而彼此正沐浴其中。

“……这不仅是你的苦难，我的朋友。你们所面对的问题不会比我更少。”

这是一场世界的萧条，风雪寒意，摧毁了多少梦境，又磨去多少生命。

但生活还得继续。

“集结在一起，我们将战无不胜。（Together we cannot fail）”

希望不减。

沉静笼罩，伴随漫长的止息电波。亚瑟率先站了起来，他什么也没说，自顾自地绕过吧台，他满上了两杯酒。威士忌。

递给了阿尔弗雷德，而男孩没有拒绝。

“接下来你打算怎么办。”他问。

“还能怎么办。”

他抿上一口，一大口。醇烈美酒浇透喉咙，又辣又疼，烧得男人皱起眉头。可他没有放下，咽尽最后一口苦涩。

“只能活着。”

只有活着才有未来，只有活着才有希望。

只有这样我才能扯上这副躯壳，去迎接你去拥抱你。

只有活着。

雪已经停了，这场寒冬。

而你还在，烟与醇酒。

我或许还不够了解你，但还有这一生的长度让我去爱你。

如一忠诚。

End.


End file.
